A Tear of Silver Jade
by Marisa Raven
Summary: *Chapter 4 Epilogue: Fluff warning* Hermione's only reminder of her past was the tear of Silver Jade at her throat. Her place is now as the Dark Lord's Mistress. Will she do what she knows she must do? even without Severus at her side?*twist* R & R
1. Tear at her throat

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter, I own this plot.  
  
  
~*~~~~~~~~A Tear of Silver Jade~~~~~~~~*~  
  
  
She had been told on the eve of her eighteenth birthday that she had been adopted. She had been told by her Muggle 'parents' that she was indeed a pureblooded witch. She survived what so many hadn't. Now she was the Dark Lord's Mistress. She didn't love him. She killed her friends to protect them. She had killed the only man she had loved. She killed him to protect him. And now she was the only one left as she had been for the past three years  
*******  
  
Mione stood by the window of her vast tower chambers. Her black peasant dress clung to her curves as if the fabric itself was a second skin. Voldemort liked her in such pretty things, so dod the Deatheaters.  
  
She fingered the small pendant at her throat. The small teardrop shaped stone was the rarest know gem in the wizarding world. She could buy all of England if she chose with that one stone. Silver jade was said, according to myth, to be the tears of a basilisk.   
  
She didn't know whether this was true, but her stone held a warmth all it's own. It made her happy, the tear at her throat.  
  
"My dear child, you shouldn't be standing there by that drafty window, Our lord would be disappointed in me," A tale and pale man stood beside her.  
  
"Lucius, It's not drafty and you know better than to come in here unannounced. I have the power to castrate you. And being twenty hardly counts as being a child." She turned and gave the man a cruel smile. "Now leave me be,"  
  
"But Voldemort wishes to see you," Lucius said in a whining tone; like a dog who tried to please at the thought of being beaten again.  
  
"Then he can come up to my chambers," She retorted, "I'm busy,"  
  
"He is busy as well," Lucius felt uneasy, She was not someone to have in a bad mood. At times she was even more formidable than her lover, the Dark lord himself.  
  
"Very well, I will be down shortly. Leave and don't ever enter this room without announcing yourself first. Go Now!" She heard him scurrying out of her chambers. I really must change those wards again, she thought as she fingered the pendant.  
  
She pulled on her cloak on and walked away from the window. Walking towards the door she looked at her jewelry box, dozens upon dozens on jewels lay there; each a tear drop shape. She sighed and walked out of her chambers and down through the familiar halls of what had at one time, not too long ago, been Hogwarts. Now it was Voldemort's Keep. She had the entire Gryffindor towers as her chambers. She also had the dungeons as well.   
  
Voldemort would, could deny his Mistress nothing. Not even the opportunity to torture and kill all of her teachers and fellow students. She had even destroyed the famous Harry Potter.  
  
Voldemort had spared her because she had been a cruel and untiring addition to his bed. She had been told every night for a week that she would die in the morning and it never happened. Voldemort grew to enjoy her company as well as he could enjoy anything and made her his Mistress.  
  
She glided down the halls, down passages and stairs until she reached the great hall. Deatheaters were making there reports when she glided in. They all looked in her direction and quickly turned towards their various tasks. she glided up to where voldemort sat at the head table. "My lord," She smiled and glided up towards him, "Lucius said you wished to see me?"   
  
"Yes," Lord Voldemort's voice hissed slightly as he smiled. "Please sit down." Voldemort watched her as she sat down, "Lucius has told me you wish to hold a feast,"  
  
"Yes, to celebrate our victory over mudbloods," She smiled, "I have found the wine cellars and this should prove to be a rather entertaining as I have kept a few pets hidden from the deatheaters for sometime."  
  
"And what have you hidden from me?" Voldemort asked curious, he would allow her to hold her feast it would make his minions trust her more.  
  
"A dozen virgins, mudbloods all. For your use after the feast."  
  
Voldemort and the deatheaters within hearing range all smiled. A dozen mudblood virgins were a rare thing indeed. "My dear you have out done yourself."  
  
"Anything for my lord," She smiled, "If you'll allow me I must start the preparations  
  
"Of course my dear," Voldemort watched the young woman, a truly rare find, he thought to himself, a gryffindor whose cruelty almost rivaled his own.   
  
Mione felt his cold lips brush her neck, she shivered slightly. She turned and left the dais.  
  
  
TBC?????  
  
  
A/N: This is another unusual story, somewhat along the lines of The Good Doctor. Only not as much gore or mind games maybe. 


	2. Poison in her bodice

Mione went to her chambers and sat beside the fireplace. She missed Severus terribly. Yet, it was she who asked Voldemort if she could kill him.   
  
She remembered the day that Hogwarts was attacked. Voldemort and the deatheaters caught them all by surprise. He ordered none of them killed but placed into cells made on the quidditch pitch. She was thrown in with a dozen other young women. She wasn't even supposed to be at Hogwarts, she had graduated.   
  
Mione had been there only to see Severus, and to make arrangements for her teaching assignment there the following term. It was Severus who had taken to the cells, and It was also Severus who had first taken her to Voldemort's Bed.  
  
She had been the third girl pulled from the cells, and the last. Voldemort found her amusing and untiring. He let her live, provided she could kill and dispose of her friends. She had done so unquestioningly. Her teachers came next. Then after Voldemort had had her in his bed three weeks and had named her his mistress, she asked for a final life. She remembered the day as if it were yesterday instead of two years ago...  
***  
  
Two years ago:   
  
"My lord?" Hermione wore a skin tight shift of green silk. She waited patiently for Voldemort to acknowledge her presence.  
  
"Yes, my pet?" He turned to face her, his pale skin had a slight greenish cast to it. He would have been handsome had it not been for his entire being being evil. As well the various methods used to keep him alive before he regained his body.  
  
"I ask for one more kill, For my amusement," She said smiling, inside her heart was breaking at the thought of what she was about to say.  
  
"Who? You have no one left, all of the students teachers and even the beloved Harry Potter has died by your hands." He was curious as to whom his little pet wished to destroy in her private chambers.  
  
She turned and pointed, "Him," She pointed to Severus Snape. He grew pale and tried not to look scared.  
  
"Severus?" Voldemort looked at him, "I suppose he has outlived his usefulness,"  
  
"Thank you my Lord," She kissed his hand and gave Severus a small cruel smile, "Come you, don't make it difficult for yourself,"  
****  
  
She relived that night every time she slept. She knew she was the only one left, the only one who could make any bit of a difference. The whole wizarding world was afraid of the Dark Lord.   
  
She decided that she need to keep up the appearance that she was an all to willing follower to Voldemort. She got up and left her chambers and headed to where she knew she would find a bit of amusement.  
****  
  
Lucius watched meekly as Mione strode into his chambers.   
She had full run of the castle and there were few places she was not allowed, if any. "Lucius, Pet, where are you hiding?"  
  
He stepped out from behind the door, "Here," He looked at her beautiful body, "Is there something you need?" He refused to look into her fiery eyes.  
  
She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Comfort," She kissed his cheek, "Voldemort is too busy for me,"  
  
Lucius swallowed hard, she had done this to him many times before. more often than not she had left bruise gouges cuts and scrapes on him afterward. But he could not resist her, not after Narcissa had left him. He knew she usually went after his son, Draco, as well. "Comfort?" he said too afraid to caress her warm body, for fear that this was a trap set up by his master.  
  
"Voldemort knows what I do, he knows that my favors are rarely given to his minions. He lets me have my own amusement, I let him have his."  
  
Lucius kissed her gently at first, allowing himself the time to savor her touch. Mione as in no mood for gentleness and led him to his bedroom. She pushed him back onto the bed, "I told you I wasn't a child any longer,"  
********  
  
Mione left Lucius' chambers slightly sickened with herself, she told herself that if Severus were there he would have done what he had to to get them to stay quiet. Even if it meant sleeping with the enemy.  
  
Mione glided down to the dungeons and to the carefully warded potions room. She felt her throat tightening every time she walked into the room. She walked to the bookshelf and slid back a small panel inside were several small green bottles sealed with Muggle sealing wax.   
  
She took all of the bottles and slipped them into the bodice of her dress. She picked up a book from the shelf incase one of the Deatheaters waited outside if the room as they often did. She closed the panel and walked from the room.  
  
She couldn't bear to be there longer than she absolutely had to. She was flooded with memories of her and Severus. The last time they had been together had been in the potions classroom. It had been over a month after Voldemort had taken over the school and several weeks after he had announced that Mione was his new Mistress. She had already killed her friends, teachers and numerous others by then.   
  
She had held the potion vial to his lips, it was the only way to protect him, they both knew it. He downed the bitter potion and gazed into her eyes. It would be a matter of minutes before the potion took affect and only moments later when she had to report to her Dark Master.  
  
Then they had both cried; she knowing what she had to do, and he knowing it had to be done. Her last words to him were: 'I'm Sorry,' and his last to her were, "I'll still love you'. The potion took affect and Severus slumped to the ground.  
******  
  
She walked back up to her chambers. The deatheaters in the halls pressed themselves against the sides of the walls as she passed. They did not wish to be on her bad side, they only wished she would favor them with a caress. She had done this several times much to the amusement of Voldemort. She shuddered at the thought of the things she had done for the Dark Lord, and of the things she had done with him.  
  
Hermione entered her chambers and walked into her bedroom. Thankfully Voldemort had never slept in her bed. He preferred his own dark chambers. She set the bottles down close to her jewelry box and sat on the edge of the bed staring at the fine white crystals inside.  
  
Inside two of the bottles was an extract so potent that everyone at the feast could be killed a hundred times over. The third bottle was an antidote, taken before ingesting the poison, it would cause only a mild discomfort then it would disappear. at least that was what it was supposed to do; it was untested.  
  
The extract was taken from the venom glands and blood of a basilisk. The basilisk Harry had killed in his second year to be exact. The blood and venom had been mixed then dried for thirty days then added to a pure alcohol base for another three to six months, the final steps were the distilling then crystallization of the resulting liquid. It was odorless, colorless and tasteless. It was the perfect poison.  
  
The result was fourteen grams of a crystalline powder. That will be enough, she told herself.  
  
She fingered her pendant again and sighed, I do this for you Severus and I do this for all of my friends.  
  
She hid the bottles in her bodice again and headed down to the kitchens to arrange for the feast. The house elves worked tiredly. Soon my friends, she silently told them. "We must prepare for a grand feast all of the deatheaters will be attending as well as Voldemort and myself." the elves nodded and set about preparing for the feast that would be in two days time.  
*******  
  
That night Lucius came a fetched her for Voldemort. He waited patiently at the door while she prepared herself. She walked with him, he acted as her silent guard. They said nothing about what had happened in his chambers. He was just a servant, she could use him as she saw fit.  
  
Lucius knocked on the large oak doors leading to Voldemort's private chambers, "Enter," The doors opened and Mione walked in by herself.  
  
"My dear girl, Come here," She walked over to the shadow shrouded bed where Voldemort waited. She braced herself for the violence to come. She slipped her bodice dress from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She nearly gagged when she saw the green pallor of his naked body.   
********  
  
two days later:  
  
Mione walked through the wine cellars. She had picked the best vintages she could find. Carefully and with the aid of magic she opened each bottle and dropped no less than three of the crystals into each one. She resealed each bottle and set each bottle onto the floating wine cart. A hundred bottles of the finest wine all laced with the deadliest of poisons.  
  
She floated the cart up to the great hall and set the bottles on the tables she took the one with the most poison in it up to the head table where she voldemort and lucius would sit.  
  
She patted the bodice of her blood red gown to make sure that the antidote was still there. She would take it in an hour. She would propose a toast to the deatheaters and her master on their numerous victories over the years.   
********  
  
One hour later:  
  
Hermione stood in her chambers and downed the vial of the foul tasting antidote. If this doesn't work, I will still be taking them all with me. She fingered the small pendant again, "I do this for you Severus, My love." She swept from her chambers and to the great hall.   
  
She took her spot at the table and with a wave of her wand filled each and every wineglass with the poisoned wine. She gazed around the room and then at voldemort who stood next to her. "I propose a toast. To our Lord, Voldemort, and his many victories over the years."  
  
She raised her wineglass as did Voldemort and all of the deatheaters. She took a long drink of the velvety wine as did everyone else, including voldemort. "To our Lord," voices called out.  
  
She set the glass down noting that voldemort had nearly finished his wine. "Let us bring out the entertainment now, so that we may feast our eyes on them. No one touches them until Voldemort has picked his lovelies out." A large cage pushed by a hundred house elves was brought to the large space in the center of the room.   
  
A dozen scantily clad girls stood huddled together. They were all crying, Mione felt sorry for them but didn't show it, "Let the feast begin."  
  
TBC  
  
  
A/N: Okay so this isn't quite like the Good Doctor but it's still kind of creepy. I know the Mione (hermione) is OOC but that's part for the story more or less. And as for grammar I usually like all of my other stories write in the wee hours of the morning.  
  
The um steamier scenes aren't as steamy as I normally make them but c'mon folks it is Mione and it is Voldemort. The same goes for Lucius and Mione. Also it's all a sham, she needs to seem the willing participant. This is purposely a vague story.  
  
But thanks for the reviews all, I am glad you like the plot. This will only be a short story four chapters at most. 


	3. fear in her heart

Hermione watched as the poison took effect. Voldemort and Lucius were the first to become paralyzed by it. The rest of the Deatheaters writhed as they too became paralyzed. She knew that each of them would feel the fiery pain as their insides were simultaneously liquified and turned to ash from the inside.  
  
She picked up the butter knife beside her plate and transfigured it into a large dagger, she slit Voldemort's pale paralyzed throat. The blood poured in black torrents. It was not needed, but she felt she had to be sure he was dead. She sat back in her chair and watched as they all expired.  
  
The girls screamed. Mione stood and walked towards the cage. She waved her wand and the cage disappeared and girls changed into a dozen screech owls. They had originally been owls she just used them for the night.  
  
She looked around, content with her handiwork and content wih the fact that she was still alive.   
*******  
  
Mione went to her chambers as she felt the antidote working. The theories were correct; there was a slight discomfort but that soon passed.  
  
She sat on her bed for several minutes holding the warm stone at her throat. She felt the tears streaming down her face, wetting her fingers and the stone.  
  
She picked up her jewelry box and took it with her back to the great hall. Only two of the house tables had remained. These were filled with the dead paralyzed bodies of hundreds of Deatheaters.  
  
She sat down in the center of the room and carefully dumped the jewels out into the floor and with her hand spread them out. Each was warm, like the stone at her throat. As if each had a fire inside of it.  
  
She counted the nine brilliant red ruby tears on a gold chain, the gray and brown striped agate and the pure white quartz. She picked up a large moss agate teardrop with the small jasper teardrop tied to it. A single rutilated quartz tear lay next to the string of rubies.  
  
She gazed upon a string of moonstone tears before setting it down again. There were four strings of tears left in the pile; one of jade, another of sapphire, another of carbuncle and one of golden amber. The jade strand only had a quarter of the tears the others had.  
  
Hundreds of tears lay here, she thought, the most important was at her throat. She took the silver chain from her neck and held it her palm. This is the last tear, the most valuable. She clutched the gem in her hand and set it down on the stone floor.   
  
With her wand she spaced the tears out across the entire hall. She kept only the silver jade closest to her.   
  
"My tears are spread, evil has passed, remove the spell that I have cast." Mione held her wand up, high above her head and the room was filled with a bright pale blue light. Mione was knocked down to the ground.  
******  
  
Mione opened her eyes and sat up. She looked about the room and immediately saw hundreds of new bodies, these ones were alive, if in a sort of torpor.  
  
She saw at her feet her most precious jewel, her silver jade, lay asleep at her feet.   
  
She crept forward and touched him, "It's over my love, It's over," She caressed his cheek as he stirred.   
  
Others around them stirred, the first to stand was a wizened wizard. "What has happened here?" Albus Dumbledore had aged in the two years he had been a tear drop. All of them had.  
  
"It's over sir," Mione cradled her gems head, "They are all dead, we're safe. We are finally safe, and I can rest." She said turning her attention to the man in her lap.  
  
The string of rubies had become the Weasely family, the rutilated quartz had become the Boy who lived. The moss agate and jasper had become Hagrid and Fang. The four strings became the remaining students grouped by house.   
  
The gray and brown agate became Professor McGonagall and the string of Moonstone became the remaining Aurors and what had been left of the Ministry of magic at the time if the attacks. The other scattered Gems had become teachers, and families of those she could save.  
  
Mione still cradled the unconscious man, even as harry and Ron walked up to her, "Mione what's happened here?"  
  
She didn't look up, "Two years and finally a vial of poison," She kissed the man she held much to her friends disgust, "Please leave me a moment," They stepped back several feet and looked around the room.  
**********  
  
"Severus, my love, It's time to wake up," her voice was quiet, softened with tears, "It's over, I promised you I would end this,"  
  
The man stirred and opened his jet black eyes, "Mione?" He looked up at the crying woman, her tears fell to his cheeks. "Is it truly over?" He noticed she looked older.  
  
"Yes, it's over my love," She kissed the man, "They're all dead, No more nightmares, no more threats, we have peace."  
  
"Thank you, Mione," Severus gazed at her, never knowing that he had been a silver tear at her throat for two long years.   
  
Severus sat up and looked around, he recognized all of the deatheaters. He was glad he hadn't been among them. He looked around to see students and their families. Aurors and witches and wizards in Ministry robes. They were all here, alive.  
  
"Did you do this?" Harry asked Mione, who now stood with her arm around Severus' waist.  
  
"Yes, all of it," She said, "Severus I have to get out of this room for a while,"  
********  
  
He followed almost numbly as she led him down to the potions classroom. He swallowed hard as she led him inside. "It hasn't changed,"  
  
"Voldemort would deny his mistress nothing," She said, "I have kept it as it was for two years,"  
  
"It seems like yesterday," Severus started.  
  
"for you it was only yesterday, for me it has been an eternity." She led him to the office, "I've dreamt of this day for so long," She pressed herself against his deliciously warm body.  
  
"They'll look for us," Severus replied as he nuzzled into her neck.  
  
Mione was glad he was warm, so different from Voldemort's cold touch. And so much more assertive than Lucius' or Draco's. She let him undress her slowly and carefully.  
  
TBC?  
  
A/N: TBC? doubt it. I am happy with the ending of this, short and mostly sweet. May do a epilogue though I am not sure. 


	4. Epilogue: peace of mind

Epilogue: one year later.  
  
Mione stood in pale red robes. She took the letter she had opened and set it down. Too many honors, she thought to herself, I don't need all of these titles. Order of Merlin first class, order of this and that.   
  
She was just glad that this was finally over. She glanced over to the couch and to the man sleeping there, "Severus, You know you have to get ready for the coming term. Get up."   
  
Severus grumbled and sat up. "It's pleasant just being here with you,"  
  
"You were always with me though." She said finally ready to tell him. "You were my tear of silver jade. The most precious thing in my life."  
  
Severus stood and took her in his arms. "I was with you the whole time?" He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I feel so loved,"   
  
"Watch it, I can turn you back into that little rock," She smiled again.   
  
"I'm so glad to know that that antidote did work," Severus replied.  
  
"I'm glad too or else I wouldn't be here," She wiggled out of his grasp. "I have to go see Minerva before she leaves, I never expected to be teaching transfiguration."  
  
"No one ever expected you would turn hundreds of people into stone tears and bring them back."  
  
"No one ever expected that I would marry you so soon afterwards either," She smiled and kissed Severus gently on the lips.   
  
She didn't tell him that she still woke up at night thinking that he wasn't there, only to realize that he was sleeping next to her. She wouldn't have believed during the two years she had spent with Voldemort that she would kill them all and bring back the man she loved. She'd do it all over again if she had too. If only for her Tear of Silver Jade.  
  
THE END  
  
Okay this is more or less a of bit fluff, not really needed but makes some of the readers feel better. thanks for the reviews though, and sorry no sequel. 


End file.
